1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to push button assemblies, and more specifically to push button assemblies, and methods of making push button assemblies, which are vandal resistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push buttons used by the public, such as the hall call and car call push buttons in elevator systems, are subject to considerable abuse, even when the public is not intentionally trying to destroy them. In certain locations, vandals use hammers, crowbars, chisels, and the like, in a deliberate attempt to destroy and/or remove push buttons from their face plates. While normal push buttons used by the public are constructed to withstand abuse, they will not withstand deliberate attack. Initial approaches to a more vandal resistant push button substituted metal for plastic and a mushroom shaped head on the button. These attempts were not successful. Chisels were used to shear the buttonhead. Hammer blows on the switch button destroyed the electrical switch behind the button, and even broke the welds used to secure studs to the face plate, which studs fixed the position of the electrical switch.
Removing metal from the face plate about the push button, in order to recess parts thereof, is not an economical solution, as it weakens the face plate which is normally used, requiring the use of a thicker face plate than normal. For example, 1/4 inch plate may have to be used instead of the normal 1/8 inch plate. Going to a 1/4 inch thick face plate requires that the openings in the plate for receiving the push buttons be milled instead of pierced or punched, greatly increasing the fabricating cost as well as increasing the shipping cost, due to the significant increase in weight.